1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for encrypting and storing data.
2. Description of Related Art
A vision measuring machine (VMS) scans surface of objects to obtain images and image data of the objects. The images of each object are stored as an image file. Measurement program codes of the VMS and the image data of each object are stored as a text file. Too many image files and the test files may be prone to mistakes. In addition, an unauthorized person can easily modify the program codes and image data.